Mine
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: I wonder if he loves me back? Because I do. Don't you dare touch him, he's mine, got it? Taiyou x OC, requested by Children of Light. A bit of Yandere-ness. R&R! Critics allowed


_**A/N: Woo-hoo! Another OC story! And this is requested by Children of Light!~**_

_**Enough introductions! (Mostly because I still have assignments to do) **_

_**On with the sory!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy, its characters OR the OC. Kagome Sora belongs to Children of Light.**_

* * *

**Mine**

**Sora's POV**

"Sora-chan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" I hear nee-san calling me. Ugh, but I'm still tired..

"But I'm still sleepy! I've been watching Mirai Nikki all night!" I whined.

"If you'll be late, I'll have to drag you out of your room and throw all those pictures of Taiyou-san you have!" she threatened. I immediately woke up after hearing that last part. Nee-san never lies about doing anything. If she says she's going to bomb the whole school up, I'm sure she'll bomb the whole school up, just like that.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I groggily stood up and slowly walked outside my room, towards the kitchen where nee-san is preparing breakfast.

"There you are, Sora-chan!~"

"Ohayou, nee-san," I sleepily smiled.

"Now, be a good girl and sit down and eat your breakfast," she half-ordered.

I did as she said. I wouldn't want her threatening me again. I shiver at the thought.

"Breakfast," she starts as she places the plate in front of me. "-is served!~"

"Itadakimasu!" I say as a chomp down my breakfast.

"Now, now Sora-chan, don't eat too much or you'll get a tummyache," she playfully said to me. I groaned in half frustration, half annoyance.

After a while, I finish my breakfast and proceed to washing up.

"Sora-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Hurry up. Schools gonna start in ten minutes," she said casually.

"WHAT?!"

"So stop dillydallying and go wash up because I'M going to school too!"

"I know that! Wait, then why didn't you tell me earlier that it was THIS late already?"

"Because the clock is broken."

"Duh! Phone?"

"Low battery. Now hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

"Now make sure that you-"

"I know already nee-san! Watch both left and right, listen, and be careful when crossing the road! Stop being overprotective sometimes, okay?"

"You know I'm just worried," nee-san said in a low tone.

"I know," I replied with a smile.

"Yosh, sayonara, nee-san! Mata ne!"

"Take care!"

"I know!"

And with that, I dashed off towards school. Time check: 2 minutes 'till the bell rings.

"There!" I exclaim as I see my school in sight. "Finally!"

"Sora!" I hear someone shout my name. I look, and I see Midori-senpai.

"Midori-senpai! Why are you still here?"

"Dummy!" she exclaimed as she whacked my head. "I was waiting for you so I could return this!" she said as she held a book, _Romeo and Juliet._

"Wha-?! Where did you find this?! I've been looking for it all night!"

"Found it near your locker," she said. "And by the way, the bell will ring in 10 seconds."

"Okay! Thanks, Midori-senpai!" I say as I dash off once again to my classroom.

"I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it..!" I keep cheering myself up.

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3.

2..

And finally I barge inside my classroom.

1..

_RIIINGGG!_

"Made it!" I said to myself.

And as if on cue, our _sensei_ came in.

"Class, today, we're having two exchange students from the school Arakumo Gakuen," he announced.

Whispers and giggles immediately bursted. Some were guessing who they were, while some were just plainly talking.

"Okay, you may come in and introduce yourselves," sensei said.

"Hi. My name is Sata Tosamaru from Arakumo Gakuen. Pleased to meet you," he said as he smiled.

"Hey, isn't that Arakumo Gakuen's goalkeeper?" a student suddenly chimed up.

"Yeah, he is!"

"Wow! Having an exchange student that's a goalkeeper! Cool!"

"Quiet, class. Sata-san, proceed to sit to the empty chair at the back of Kagome-san. Kagome-san, raise your hand."

"Here," I said shyly as I pointed at his seat.

"Arigatou, Kagome-san," he said.

"Next up. Introduce yourself," sensei said as a boy came in.

_Wait.._

"Ohayou! I'm Amemiya Taiyou, one of the exchange students. Pleasure to meet you!" he said with a grin.

Immediately, squeals and giggles erupted from the girls.

_Well, he is famous..._

"Amemiya-san, please sit wherever you like, as the girls may seem to kill me if I don't put you in with them," sensei sighed.

_But.._

He started looking around for a chair, while the girls were telling him to sit beside them.

_He's mine.._

"Taiyou-san!" I wave my hand to get his attention. He immediately grins and sits right next to me.

"Sora!" he greeted.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to have capital punishment?" I sigh.

"Funny, Sora. Oh, hey Tosamaru!" he waved at the guy behind me.

"Taiyou!"

"Sora, this is Sata Tosamru. A friend of mine in Arakumo Gakuen. Tosamru, this is Kagome Sora, a friend of mine," he introduced.

"I believed I said hi, Kagome-san," he smiled.

"Hehe.. Hi as well, Sata-san. And please, it's okay if you call me Sora," I smile.

_He's all mine.._

"I see that you three know each other. Well then, Kagome-san, you should give them a tour around the campus later," sensei said.

"Hai!"

_And nobody's getting him from me.._

* * *

_RIINNGG!_

"That's all for today. You may now go, class," sensei said.

"Alright! Sora, do you know where the cafeteria is?" he asked.

Before I could answer, some girls came.

"Ohhh! Amemiya-san! You should come with us! We know where the cafeteria is!" one chimed.

"Thanks, but-"

"Why with Sora? We're more beautiful then her," another one said.

"Hey!-" he tried to say something, but the girls kept on talking.

_No.._

Containing my anger, I stood up and dragged Sata-san and Taiyou-san with me.

"Phew. Thanks, Sora," Taiyou said.

"Girls always crowd around you, Taiyou," Sata said.

"Sata-san, Taiyou-san, the canteen is this way," I said.

"Ne, Sora, you can just call me Tosamaru," he said with a smile.

"Hai, Tosamaru-san!"

The three of us then headed to the cafeteria. We found a table, and proceeded to eat.

"So, Taiyou-san,"

"Hm?"

"How come many girls are attracted to you?" I ask.

_Like how I'm attracted to you.._

"That? I dunno.. Maybe because of soccer..?"

"I doubt that," Tosamaru said. "Because if that's the reason, how come nobody notices me?"

"Maybe it's because of his looks..?" I suggest.

"It IS because of his looks," we looked back, and found the same girls who were crowding around Taiyou a while ago.

_Contain yourself, Sora.._

"So, Amemiya-san, would you like to have lunch with us? You could bring Sata if you'd like," one of them says.

"No thanks," he replied bluntly.

"Aww, please..?" one said with puppy dog eyes.

_That bitch.._

"I said no. Can't you see that-"

"We don't care. Now come on!" one demanded and held Taiyou's hand.

_No.. Sora, relax.._

I slammed my fists on the table, and at least they noticed.

"Aww, poor Sora dosen't want Amemiya-san to goo," one tormented.

She then proceeded to touch Taiyou's hair.

_Sora, relax.. Don't get mad._

"Whyy? Can't fight back? Hahaha. Weak," she tormented once again.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Taiyou asks.

_I'm not okay.. They're touching you.._

_RIIIINNGG!_

"Aw, look. Lunch has ended. Too bad. Bye-bye, Amemiya-san!" they all said and walked off.

_So this is what they meant by saved by the bell.._

"Glad that's over. Sora, are you alright?" Taiyou asks.

"Yeah," I quickly regain my composure, then smile. "I'm okay."

"Great! Now let's go to the next class!"

_Taiyou..I.._

* * *

**Time skip ~ After Class**

"So, Sora," Taiyou started.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to the park later? I'l treat you Ice-cream!" he says.

I blush a little

"S-Sure.."

"How about you, Tosamaru?" he asks.

"Sorry, can't. Okaa-san needs me home. Have fun you too!" he says (and I think I saw him wink at Taiyou) and runs off.

"Soo.."

"Hm..?"

"Park?"

"Oh, yes. Just let me arrange some things," I say to him.

A little later, we headed to the park. He treated me with Vanilla Ice-cream, which is my favorite.

"Sora, have do you have anyone you like?" he suddenly asks.

"Uh-huh!" I say with a smile. "But I'm not telling you."

"Aww, please..?" he asks with puppy dog eyes. I cover my eyes to avoid the cuteness.

"If you tell yours, I'll tell you mine!" he says.

_He has.. someone he already likes..?_

"Nope!" I say playfully.

"Please please please please..?"

"Ehehehe.. Nope!"

_I'm jealous.._

"Aww~"

"Look who's here!"

I immediately raised my head because of the voice. Both of us looked, an as we suspected..

The same girls from earlier.

"Amemiya-san is here, too!"

"Come on, Amemiya-san, you'll have fun with us!"

_Sora.. Relax, okay?.._

Taiyou wanted to say something, but was quickly hushed up.

"Please~" one said as she started to pull Taiyou from where he was sitting.

_Contain yourself, Sora.._

I tried to, but this one got too far.

A girl suddenly gathered the courage to actually kiss him in the cheek.

"Please?~" she asked to Taiyou, while he mouthed me a 'help'.

_Aw, f*ck it.._

I stood up and pulled Taiyou out of the girl's hands.

"What the-?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she glared. I glared back with a glint in my eyes.

Instead of replying, I kick her straight in the stomach. She comes back up and tries to fight back, but fails miserably. I punch her in the nose, and watched as blood trickled down from her nostrils. She tried slapping me, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it. I throw her to the ground, and hear her sniffle a bit. I grab her hair, and pull her up with it.

"Listen up, b*tch."

"W-W-What..?" she shakily responded.

"Don't you dare touch him. I swear, if you hurt my friends or family one more time, I'll show you the true meaning of pure hell."

She nodded nervously.

"You're luck that my nee-san told me to leave my pocket knife at home," I say huskily.

She sniffles and tears drop from her face.

"One more time, and I guarantee your life will be a living hell."

She nodded nervously and darted off with the others trailing behind her.

I look over at Taiyou who was staring. I shivered.

_He's never gonna like me now.._

"That," he starts. "-was awesome!"

"Huh?"

"That was so cool, Sora! I've always wanted to do that!"

"Taiyou.."

He came near me and whispered, "I guess I have to tell you who I like then!"

_Here it comes.. Prepare for his rejection.._

"It's you," he says again, and kisses me fully on the lips. I stood there, surprised, but kissed him back as well.

"Love you, Sora-chan.."

"Love you too.. Now you should be aware that I'm not gonna let any other girl touch you, k? Because you're mine," I say.

"And you're mine now," he says.

"Hey, what time is it, Taiyou-kun?"

"Hm? 6:23. Why?"

"Shoot!"

"Huh? Why?"

"If I'm not back by 6:30, my nee-san's gonna kill me!"

* * *

_**A/N: I finally finished it! Thank you for waiting, Children of Light!~**_

_**The Yandere part was the most fun to write, though. I hope you don't mind it!~**_

_**Minna-san!~ R&R, k?~ :)**_

_**Mata ne!~**_


End file.
